Catminline's Diary PART 7 A Lost Puppy
by Denoxkun
Summary: It seems that Leeme has bought a brand new puppy, but will she be able to handle the job or will she have to say bye bye to the puppy?


Catminline's Diary in

Lost Puppy

December 26th, 2005

AT A RESTURANT, CATMINLINE FINISHES TO WRITE

YESTURDAY'S DIARY!...

Catminline: "Thinking" So, as I finish up, I now noticed that Kentio

has a big brother named Yikko, he's so handsome and

sweet. I already like my new home.

Petron: Puppies, I'm selling little puppies for 10 bucks!!

Catminline: Puppies? Oh how cute, I just got to see it...

" Looked at the puppy's cute face."

Catminline: ...aww... oh darn, I almost forgot my lunch! I gtg!

SCENE CHANGED

Petron: 10 dollars, misi.

Leeme: Are you serious? Sure, I'll take one, here, you know how

much I love puppies. Oh... "She saw Catminline at the

resturant."

Petron: What's shocking you?

Leeme: "In a hurry saying..." Thanks alot, cya later... ah...

" Waves good bye."

Petron: Petron's my name... I hope she takes good care of that

puppy. "Smiles"

IN THE RESTURANT!...

Leeme: "In her mind" Catminline's at the resturant, what is she

doing there? " Stops thinking." CATMINLINE, HI!!

Catminline: Ah... whoa, hi, Leeme, long time no see, have a seat.

" Leeme sat down in front of Catminline"

Leeme: Guess what I brought...

Catminline: What? Something hiding behind your back?

Leeme: "Smiling" Puppy Dog! It's mines now!

Catminline: "Got Surprized" Aww, how cute, can I hold him?

Leeme: Of course!

" Catminline held the puppy."

Catminline: He's so cute, just a puppy. " Cute anime face look"

Leeme: A guy named Petron was selling all those puppies at

a low price, he has tons of them at home.

Catminline: I see, so what are you gonna call it?

" The puppydog is yarning in a very cute way."

Leeme: I gotta think about that.

Waiter: Excuse me, ladies, but we can't have dogs in our

resturant.

Leeme: I'm so sorry, I forgot!

Waiter: Now get out with your dog. "Yelling"

Leeme: Okay, cya later, Catminline.

" Leeme got up"

Catminline: Here's your puppy, I'll meet up with you once I'm

done here.

Leeme: Sure thing!

Catminline: Becareful out there, I think that it is starting to rain.

" Thunder noises cracks and started raining heavily."

Leeme: It's already raining. I can't go now.

Puppydog: WOFF WOFF!!

" The puppy dog is scared, his whole body is shaking."

Waiter: What are you waiting for? GET OUT!!

Leeme: Can't you see that it's rapidly raining? You want me and my

dog to get soaking wet?

Waiter: "Getting more angry" Inexcusable, I have to follow the

rules you know.

" The waiter grabbed the dog and threw it out, the dog suddenly

ran away to probably find other shelter."

Leeme: "Terrified" NO, PUPPY!! Why you had to be so cruel?

" Angry at the waiter."

Catminline: "In her mind" I gotta help her out, but how?

OUT IN THE RAIN!...

Leeme: "Yelling out" PUPPY... PUPPY!! Where are you?!

" Started to cry." Awww... he ran away after the waiter

threw the dog out. "Wipes her tears." I gotta find it

before it's too late.

Catminline: Forget it, Leeme, it's raining heavily out there, let's

wait til the rain stops, you're getting all wet.

Leeme: "Felt bumbed" By then it would probably be too late.

" Determined face." I gotta go!!

" Leeme left to find the dog."

Catminline: "Felt worried." Leeme...

IN A SHELTER!...

Puppydog: " Crying and howling." WAROOOFF!!

" The dog ran more further on the streets."

" Leeme came running in this area afterwards."

Leeme: "Yelling" Where are you, puppy?!

AT PETRON'S HOUSE!...

" Petron looks outside his windows."

Petron: Ah... what the... was that the girl who bought one of my

dogs? "Looking surprized." Grandma, I'll be off now, take

care of the puppies while I'm gone, ok?

Petron's Grandma: "Smiles" Sure thing, grandson.

" Petron prepared the Umbrella and took off."

OUTSIDE IN THE RAIN!...

Petron: " In his mind." What the heck is she doing in a weather

like this?

2 HOURS LATER, THE HEAVY RAIN SUDDENLY STOPPED!...

I IMAGINE THAT CATMINLINE MUST BE ALSO OUT TO FIND

LEEME TOO!...

Leeme: "Looking sad and tired" I looked everywhere, it's no

where to be found... I'm soooo irresponsable with my

puppy, I don't deserve a dog. "Starting to cry."

Petron: So you lost your puppy?

Leeme: "Got very shocked" PETRON?!

Petron: We'll find him, I got my lost puppy tracker. This device

can search for any nearby by dogs by it's blood cell,

since he's a Type B, he shouldn't be so hard to find.

We'll find him in no time at all.

Leeme: Oh, thank you, Petron!! You're so sweet and kind.

" Leeme hugged Petron crying"

Petron: Ah? It's okay... let's go find him now.

Leeme: Yeah.

SCENE CHANGED

Catminline: Darn, I lost her, how am I suppose to help out if

I can't find her!

ONE HOUR LATER!...

" Leeme and Petron are running to find the lost dog."

Petron: We're almost there!

Leeme: "Looking worried." I hope the dog still likes me.

Petron: How did you lost it?

Leeme: I entered in the restuarant with the dog to show

Catminline, then it rained and the waiter doesn't

allow dogs in the restuarant no matter what so he threw

him out and it ran away scared. And without

thinking I went through the heavy rain to search for

him. I'm so sorry.

Petron: So that's what happened, it's okay now, well, we're here,

next time be more responsable or the dog will lose

confident of you.

" The dog appeared in front of them."

Puppydog: WOFF WOFF!! " Looking happy to see it's owner."

Petron: That's the one, right?

Leeme: Yes! I found it and I finally decided a name for it, your

name will be Limo!

Petron: Nice!

Leeme: Oh Limo, I promise not to lose you again.

" Catminline found at the top of a buliding."

Catminline: So, what did I miss? How sweet, Leeme finally found

her lost puppy again. "Fells proud for her."

Petron: Well, Leeme, take care of yourself, maybe we can see

each other around one day, eh?

Leeme: Of course, I'm really looking forward for it... and thank

you so much for your concern about me.

" Felt happy and a little blushed at the same time."

Petron: No prob, Leeme, it's my job for humans and dogs to

live in a great life relationship. Cya!!

" Waves bye turning his back on her and left."

Leeme: BYE, PETRON!!

Limo: WOFF WOFF! " Barking in a very happy way."

" Leeme was happy with Tears."

Leeme: "In her mind" We will meet again, count on it.

" Catminline caught up with Leeme."

Catminline: Well, Leeme, shall we go home now?

Leeme: mmhmm "Smiles at Catminline." Yea, hear that, Limo?

You're about to see your new home for the first time!

Isn't that great?

Limo: WOFF WOFF!!

Catminline: Limo huh? Kinda matches with Leeme doing a

dancing limo! LOL!

Leeme: Very funny, Catminline. " Felt a bit embarrassed."

Catminline: So, you like that man... I saw that blush there too!

Leeme: " Got Shocked" WHAT?! What are you talking about,

Catminline! Stop butting in people's business!!

Catminline: Okay, okay, I'm only looking out for you, you know.

" Screen rised up to the sunset."

TO BE CONTINUED!!...


End file.
